


《让银河系外的星际来客都肃然起敬并为我们奏响结婚进行曲的超级爱情机器》

by ToT42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToT42/pseuds/ToT42
Summary: Tom·基本OOC的疯狂科学家·不修边幅·但是美貌·Riddle以及Harry·有预知能力·心事重重·似乎看到了一个与Tom相关的可怕未来·校队明星·Potter——的坑。





	《让银河系外的星际来客都肃然起敬并为我们奏响结婚进行曲的超级爱情机器》

（0）  
让我毛骨悚然的是，疯子看起来总是快乐的。

（1）  
哈利以往很喜欢这条路，这条路上的人很少，足够清净，当他走过这段路，意味着他得到一场过渡，他将消磨从学校里带出的所有青春意气，回归一个平静、固执，不讨喜的自己。  
但那个男孩就站在路中央。  
哈利从转角拐弯，远远的就看见了那个逆着夕阳的小影子，哈利迎面拉近与他的距离，黑影的大小趋向正常，轮廓越来越鲜明，只是没有动弹，没有退让，它正是一位蛮横无礼的挡路人。  
直到一方开始迷惑并警惕起来，停在另一方的三米开外。  
男孩儿斜挂挎包，着背心、衬衫，还打着领带，他的领结被扯开了，纽扣也没有扣好，他不像个会打理个人卫生的人，或许今天也没梳头……哈利的黑发虽然比他凌乱，但却是天生的，这位校篮球队的新明星每天都有注意这个问题……男孩儿的长刘海遮到了鼻梁上，闪烁的光从缝隙间透出来，抓着哈利不放。  
“你好。”是过了变声期的嗓音，是与主人外表不协调的、扣人心弦的声音。  
那男孩儿说：“我喜欢你。”  
“哈利，我可以成为你的男朋友吗？”  
哈利的手稳稳的塞在自己的裤兜里：“不行。”  
男孩终于动了，他大惊失色，刘海下的光芒闪烁得更频繁了，他的身体往前倾，似乎是因为一句拒绝而陷入了混乱之中，他在思索，他在思考，然后他举起手制止了想要绕过他离开的哈利：“能请你等等吗？”  
他也没听人的回答，留下哈利，一脸吃了苍蝇表情的哈利，他小跑到路边整理自己，当他转过身，哈利震惊了——  
男孩儿露出他的脸。这里我们不可以单纯地用一个词去形容这张脸，因为哪个词对哈利而言都是苍白的，因为那是一张精准狙击了哈利各样喜好的脸。  
“我是汤姆，我爱你。”  
比刚才好一点了，好歹是做了自我介绍，然后用了更高一级的词汇。  
汤姆的脸因为不正常的亢奋而泛红，两颊像垂着露水的玫瑰——因为他刚刚顺便洗了把脸，他眼中的光芒太盛反而叫人觉得害怕。  
面对此情此景，哈利稳住了自己的身形，然后斩钉截铁地说：“你请回吧。”  
这一次，因为没有头发的遮挡，哈利是真切地看见了对方的迷茫和蠢蠢欲动的焦虑，这个人似乎是真的不明白自己为什么会失败。  
“你惹麻烦了吗？”哈利闻声扭过身子，弗林特随意地向他亮出掌心以示问候，这位球队的顶梁柱有伟岸的身高和高校里的体育健儿们常见的自命不凡，他对哈利还算的上客气，他通常不会出现在这条路上。  
“没什么。”无视了汤姆始终紧锁他的视线，哈利冷淡地说，他将肩上的带子提了提，在和示爱者擦肩而过的时候咬字清晰地警告他：“请你别再出现到我面前了。”

（2）  
汤姆用一种被吓炸了毛的猫的神情回到了老师的研究所里，在巴罗和海莲娜了然的眼神下扑倒在平时开会、吃外卖的桌子上，深吸了一口气后他低吼道：“他拒绝了！”  
“会成功才是怪事吧。”  
“不知道前因后果的你们怎么敢评论这件事！”  
两人摊开手，给他个机会说清楚前因后果，然后更加理直气壮地评价：“合情合理。”  
“为什么！！！”汤姆抓狂了，他撑着桌子，像咆哮的野兽，“我不明白！！！”  
“很显然。”海莲娜摸着下巴说，“他不喜欢书呆子。”  
汤姆静下来，他皱起眉头：“就因为这种原因？他不知道他错过了什么，他不知道我是谁！”  
巴罗打了响指：“这不正是真相吗？他根本不认识你。他没有见过你，你在今天之前也没有和他说过一句话，汤姆。”  
“他居然会因为这种原因就拒绝我……”  
“这是他正常的标志，为他喝彩吧。”  
“他让我不要再出现了。”汤姆坐下来，左手揪着心，不知所措地说，“可我想要和他共度余生。”  
海莲娜翻了个白眼：“天啊。”  
“你是被青春期的荷尔丨蒙丨分泌和性丨冲动给蒙蔽了…虽然我想这么理客中地，无情地让你清醒过来但是”巴罗叹了口气，  
“我想这对你没用。”  
“没用。”  
汤姆眼睛木楞地瞪着虚无的方向，像死不瞑目的金鱼，他机械式地站起来，拖着脚步走向自己的实验室，巴罗和海莲娜在他身后异口同声地说：“别自寻短见啊。”  
“别白费了你的天赋，多将你苦闷的专注力投注到造福全人类的事业中吧！”  
回应他们的是铁门阖上的沉重低吼。

（3）  
好一颗 I C B M，将他连日来的好心情付之一炬。  
汤姆想，他的计划落空了。他的电影票、预约的餐厅、书单和iTunes上的音乐列表，他所竭力考虑的这些、被海莲娜称之为“令人欣慰的正常”的小玩意都失去了用武之地。  
自然，他也没有白目到会认为将新交到的男朋友带去他那、每寸角落里都贴满了（偷拍来的）男朋友的照片的房间进行约会是正确的。  
这还是属于他常识的范围内的。  
汤姆怀着无法消解的郁卒踱进了学校。他向空气，或是向看不见的观众们发问：你们以为我喜欢他哪里呢？  
他路过走廊的鞋柜，阴沉的刘海和不显肉的身材让他泯然众人矣，书呆子和死宅属于高校的底层人员，这一如既往的透明感和折磨了他十几个小时的挫败感令他忽视了那几个人高马大的学生不客气的指指点点……和接下来明目张胆的尾随。  
直到他被一团纸砸中脑袋。  
“喂！怪胎！”为首的人叫住他，这人有点眼熟，但汤姆不在意，他完全不在乎。如果他稍微更把人当人一点的话，他就会发现此人是弗林特，是昨天打断他与他的男朋友聊天的路人。  
汤姆继续问他的奇妙观众：你们以为我是像所有傻叉青春爱情片儿的小宅男一样，迷恋上那活力和热情，校园宠儿的光环吗？就像这种？——靠多跑两步路的特长等一所野鸡大学揽收然后在认清自己的天花板之后沉溺于酒精大丨麻避丨孕丨套的捷豹人？  
——不，当然不。  
“我听说他想约那个□走旱路。”其中一人比了个猥亵的动作，和周围的人挤眉弄眼的，“毛骨悚然。”  
“死同性恋。”他们齐齐讥笑，甚至还有人上前去推搡汤姆。  
汤姆颇觉乏味的表情终于变了，他也笑起来。  
好比某种野兽施施然地解开它所处铁笼的锁，从容不迫地来到本来正看它热闹的、目瞪口呆的围观者面前，在动弹不得的后者惊恐的注视下缓缓张开遍布尖牙利齿的嘴巴。  
至少这种比喻，完美地再现了那几个傻大个的神情。  
汤姆说：“什么？莫非你们以为我就站这儿瑟瑟发抖，有手手不用，有脚脚不踹，因为我是个既厌恶暴力也无法实施暴力的可怜虫只能等着我的英雄来救我再使这出爱情喜剧的剧情得到发展然后我们相知相爱共同步入婚姻殿堂之类的事吗？”  
汤姆笑得狰狞极了。  
“不！当然不了！”  
在汤姆的挎包撞断弗林特的鼻梁前他们终于意识到，他们不该招惹这个素未谋面的怪胎的。  
事后所有参与者的课都不用上了。汤姆一点遗憾都没有，他早就厌倦学校的课了，那些课比他的水平起码要落后了一个世纪。他将鼻孔里的纸条抽出来，血已经止住了，他没有停止发笑。  
校长室里的成年人们商讨着，时而是那几个加害者…受害者脸红脖子粗地声讨他的恶行。最终他得到了几句不轻不重的呵斥，然后大事化小，小事化了。他的笑容更盛了（在傻大个们眼里，是更邪恶了），他当然知道不会有人给他什么实质性的惩罚，校方不会让他这种明日之星吃亏的。再者，他什么都不怕。  
要不是哈利在这所学校里，他巴不得退学呢。  
有人叩了叩校长室的木门，汤姆在看到来者时起了点躁意：是巴罗的侄子，继承了他家的优良基因，还是个小孩儿就连连跳级念上高校的小天才。汤姆不擅长跟小孩打交道。  
小阿不思看到汤姆挂彩的脸时吓了一跳：“哎呀，△先生，您可真是经历了一场恶战。”  
“即使是天才也得为野蛮付出点代价，好了小子我们走吧。”  
汤姆不由分说地推着小孩离开，但在回到走廊上看到小阿不思向他伸出的手时，他还是充满厌弃地牵住了他。  
“您被霸凌了吗？”  
“在这条世界线里，不存在这回事。”  
“那您正苦恼的并不是这件事呢。”  
小阿不思眨眨眼睛，饶有兴趣地观察他。汤姆涌上一股恶念，想要就地掐死这个小孩，他最厌恶他这一点：太擅长察言观色，却没有成熟圆滑到学会不动声色。  
“我能帮您分忧吗？拜托？我知道您很嫌弃我，但这样让你不愉快的人的灵机一动也许能给你点灵感？我发誓我不会说出去，任何人都不说，以我下篇投稿《Medicine》的论文起誓。”  
来了，这小子最令他反感的其中一点：与生俱来的，不会因环境和气氛死绝的八卦因子。  
……虽说如此，汤姆挑起眉，这小孩确实是罕见的从不失约。  
“我跟你说了你能懂吗？你连毛都没有长齐，你懂个屁的高级浪漫，人类为了繁殖需求而你来我往的互相制衡以及在争取先导地位时的明枪暗箭你懂个屁。”  
哦——小阿不思发出毫无波动的感叹：“就是调情和保持矜持，我懂了，原来您坠入爱河啦，先生。”  
小阿不思愉快地笑起来：“那您就是为了新娘和人决斗咯？”  
“不对！……也不错。看在那个有意思的词语上我饶你一命。”  
“她是个美人吧？”  
“他算不上是个美人。”汤姆耸耸肩，“但他属于我，他理应是美的。”  
“他。原来如此，他拒绝你了吗？”  
汤姆停下来，他甩开了小阿不思的手，双手叉到腰上，严肃地，义正言辞地纠正对方的错误：“不是拒绝，是还没有答应！虽然我不知道他怎么了还没有答应，但他迟早会的。不了解我和不认识我根本不是理由……”  
汤姆说着说着开始自顾自地抓狂起来。  
“……我看尽了那些以往不屑一顾的废物纸片，因为我愿意体谅他，连带着愿意体谅凡俗生物对天选之人的过敏体质，我体贴他会对新世界可能的不适应，忍受着吃（哔）的压力去看那些废物纸片，可他竟然没有依从我的计算行事，为什么，为什么……”  
小阿不思说：“您去看了那些‘追心一百条’吗？这个确实很火，我们班上的女生都有在看，除了麦格。”  
但是汤姆没有对他的话作出反应，汤姆已经背过身去自言自语，絮絮叨叨了。小阿不思看着他从这头走到那头，冷不丁地说：“既然使用外界陌生的办法让您失败了的话，那您就用自己的风格去赢回来呀。”  
汤姆顿住了，他陷入沉思，不一会就开窍了：“没错……根本不需要什么拐弯抹角，我按照我的方式去做就行了，我以我的方式……马上就能药到病除……”  
汤姆在醒悟之后就大步离开了，他完全忘了身后的小孩，满心满眼的都是在他心中酝酿的，一个天才（恶魔）的主意。  
在呼唤了好几声都没有扯回年长者的意识之后，小阿不思无奈地小跑着跟了上去。

（4）  
那天回家以后，哈利的心情也没有好起来。  
“是你吗？哈利？是你回来了吗？”莉莉的声音从厨房的方向传过来，紧接她探头向玄关张望，在看到她的儿子时满意地放下心来。  
哈利对她说：“你得好好考虑一下。”  
“什么？”  
“你现在的约会对象，不是盏省油的灯。”  
“喔……”莉莉皱着眉头，轻轻地说，“我本来正打算告诉你这件事呢……”  
她用手指比了比自己的太阳穴：“又是这些——”  
“梦。当然了。”哈利踢掉球鞋后又在母亲严厉的目光下回身摆好它们。  
“也许我不该这样干涉你的，这让我看起来像个不想让母亲投入新生活的混蛋。”  
莉莉倚着墙，温柔地看着她的孩子：“我相信你，哈利。我会好好调查一下的。”  
哈利欲言又止，最终他点了点头：“谢谢你。”  
我先回房间了。他丢下这句话，像懦夫一样落荒而逃。他将背贴上紧闭的房门，不带感情地诅咒刚才的垃圾表现，自从詹姆斯死后，他再也无法坦然地面对自己的母亲了。  
他知道莉莉没有责怪他，没有人责怪他，他只是过不去自己心里那一关。  
他憎恨他的天赋，憎恨他的梦。  
但詹姆斯如果在，一定会像个孩子一般惊喜地笑着说：不，这太棒了，你可以运用它去救更多的人。  
“却救不了你，爸爸。”  
这出悲剧在很遥远的过去就已经被决定了结局，早在他诞生以前，在2000多年以前，已经引诱了不少人为它付出了代价。  
在他梦中朦胧的或清晰的，都是古往今来无数时空投射而下的影子，卡姗德拉式的陷阱。  
——啊，詹姆斯。我不该将那条船的意外告诉你的。  
哈利抹了把脸，尝试想点别的转移注意力，当他想起归途上的男孩时，他的胃忆起了被一记重锤殴打的恶感，他蹲下来捂住嘴巴，自幼起便时不时梦见的凄惨、无可救药的片段里，他看见了那男孩的身影。  
从模糊到清晰，直到他真的站在了他的面前，变得完全鲜明。  
——那是世界毁灭的未来，而他（男孩）是无人期待的魔王。

（5）  
“△先生，你在吗？”  
小阿不思以汤姆向研究所里的职员们要求的复杂暗号敲响了门，但是没有回应。他想，铁门太厚了。不会有人能够唤的动房间里的人的。也许主人本来就是不想应任何人的门。  
他正打算走开，门却解锁了，挪开一条不大不小的缝隙，像是门禁失灵了。  
“先生？”  
小阿不思小心翼翼地推开了门，房间里比较阴暗，符合所有惊悚电影中的实验室标配：用上一百年也不会超标的电费。他不知道该不该进去，因为汤姆有好几次情真意切地打算杀了他。  
不过房间深处传出了动静，在小孩儿又一声呼唤之后，汤姆冷淡的声音响起来：“是巴罗家的臭小鬼，进来吧。”  
“您会用大英百科全书砸我吗？”小孩怯生生地说，通透的蓝眼睛里却没有一丝恐惧。  
“本来没有这个打算，现在有了。”  
听到这句话，小阿不思大大方方地走进去了。  
“我成功了。”汤姆翘着二郎腿坐在桌子前，笑得像个怪物。  
小阿不思迷惑不解：“什么？”  
“我设计出来了。”汤姆的手插进白大褂的兜里，吊儿郎当的，“我将它命名为‘让银河系外的星际来客都肃然起敬并为我们奏响结婚进行曲的超级爱情机器’。”  
“我们？？！”  
“……我和我的爱人。”  
“呃……”小阿不思惊呆了，“您……造了个爱情机器？这就是您的方式？？……啊我在说什么，这当然是您的方式啦……”  
小孩儿心里默默地嘀咕着，心想自己是不是做了什么错事，在取得了汤姆的同意之后，他怀着好奇去看那设计图。当然了，他们都明白，小阿不思是看不懂的，那是太过复杂的计算和结论，越是看着就越是让他冷汗直流，最终小孩儿神色复杂地将设计图放下，干巴巴地恭维了一句后就转身离开了，连本来的目的也没有实行。  
他虽然看不懂，但是他隐隐有种毛骨悚然的感觉。* 

TBC.

*好的，到此为止，应该不会有后续了，恭喜你们，掉进坑里了。


End file.
